


Дракклята

by Silentiumsilence



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiumsilence/pseuds/Silentiumsilence
Summary: Когда-то Ньют Скамандер обещал вернуться, и он держит свое слово.





	Дракклята

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо бете - Katharine Parker :)

Стоял один из тех теплых осенних вечеров, в которые будто бы вернулось лето. Из-за вялотекущих облаков проглядывало солнце, мягко освещая золотистыми закатными лучами небольшую квартирку на тихой улочке Нью-Йорка. Неторопливо шурша листьями, через приоткрытое окно проникал легкий ветерок, принося с собой влажную свежесть, оставшуюся после недавнего дождя. Из старенького граммофона звучал мелодичный джаз, а на плите медленно булькало куриное рагу, разнося по дому приятные ароматы тушеного мяса, приправ и специй.  
  
      Сегодня сестры ужинали вместе. Тина целиком погрузилась в чтение вечернего выпуска «Голоса Волшебника», лишь изредка похрустывая страницами. А Куинни уже который час крутилась перед зеркалом. Прическа, макияж, платье, а главное, настроение — все должно было быть идеально в этот вечер. Сегодня она хотела блистать, ведь она чуть больше, чем муза для того, кто пригласил её на свою выставку шоколадных картин и фигурной выпечки.  
  
      Легко ступая босыми ногами по прохладному полу в такт музыке, Куинни, пританцовывая, прокружилась к окну, чтобы впустить в комнату больше света и воздуха.  
  
— О, у нас скоро будут гости, — улыбнулась она, отодвинув шторку. — И ужин почти готов, какая удача! — взмахнув палочкой, она виртуозно накрыла на стол.  
  
      Тина отвлеклась от газеты лишь когда белоснежная супница стремительно пролетела прямо у неё под носом.  
  
— Нужно предупреждать о приходе своих кавалеров заранее, Куин, — недовольно проворчала Тина. — Вдруг он столкнется с миссис Эспозито?  
  
— На этот раз наш гость — не мой кавалер, Тинни, — она игриво подмигнула сестре и вновь улыбнулась: — А ты совсем не правильно одета для встречи после долгой разлуки.  
  
— Что?! — изумленно воскликнула Тина, бросая газету.  
  
— У тебя есть тридцать секунд, — кокетка кивнула в сторону дивана, на котором были разложена дюжина нарядных платьев. — Вот это тебе подойдет.  
  
      Тина, одетая только в старенький домашний халат, немедленно выпрыгнула из-за стола.  
  
— Но оно же такое открытое, Куин, — прошипела она, схватив предложенное платье.  
  
— Зато красивое, а у тебя нет времени искать другое.  
  
— Ладно! — недолго думая, сдалась Тина, бросив мрачный взгляд в сторону двери.  
  
      Не прошло и двадцати секунд, как в дверь их квартиры настойчиво постучали, а молнию на платье, как назло, заело именно в этот момент. Совсем не так она представляла столь долгожданную встречу.  
  
— Я помогу, — Куинни подбежала к сестре, но даже с её помощью замок не желал поддаваться. — Нужно срочно что-то придумать…  
  
      Вновь раздался настойчивый стук, и Тина потянула бегунок сильнее, отчего он окончательно сломался.  
  
— Ах!  
  
— Мисс Голдштейн, — услышали они приглушенный голос Ньюта. — Мисс Голдштейн, откройте.  
  
— Какой настойчивый, — с улыбкой пропела Куинни, глядя на панику в глазах сестры. — Так, я придумала. Стой и не двигайся, — твердо сказала она, одним взмахом палочки, удаляя весь замок полностью.  
  
— Что ты творишь?! — в ужасе прошипела Тина, подхватывая тут же спавший кусочек ткани.  
  
— Доверься мне, — улыбнулась Куинни, получив в ответ мрачный, осуждающий взгляд. —  _Репаро!_  — кусочки ткани соединились, вновь превращаясь в красивое вечернее платье.  
  
— И как мне потом его снимать?! — возмутилась Тина, торопливо поправляя прическу и придирчиво оглядывая себя в зеркале.  
  
— Пусть об этом думает тот, кто будет это делать, — засмеялась Куинни и, взмахнув палочкой, шепнула: — _Вингардиум Левиосса_ , — оставшиеся платья, вместе с халатиком взлетели в воздух и единым комом устремились в шкаф.  
  
      В момент, когда створки захлопнулись, она отворила входную дверь — и в комнату, словно ураган, влетел Ньют Скамандер. Выглядел он, мягко говоря, необычно: на его лице завивались густые усы, а из подбородка торчала черная козлиная бородка.  
  
— Добрый вечер, — нервно прошептал он, резко закрывая за собой дверь. — Вы поможете мне, мисс Голдштейн?..  
  
— Что… Что случилось? — спросила Тина, когда немного отошла от первоначального шока.  
  
— Они не знают, куда я пошел. Мне нужно спрятаться, пока меня не нашли, — поспешно протараторил он, бросая небольшой бордовый чемоданчик на пол.  
  
— Неужели ты снова их привез?! — громким шепотом воскликнула Тина, рассматривая его новое хранилище.  
  
— Ну, как сказать… и, да и нет, — судорожно, но мило улыбнулся Ньют и глянул поочередно на двух сестер: — Так вы поможете?  
  
      Внутри Тины влюбленность вела ожесточенную борьбу с ответственностью, и она медлила с ответом, но за неё все решила Куинни:  
  
— Конечно, поможем.  
  
— Отлично, — с облегчением в голосе ответил Ньют, открывая чемоданчик и ловко запрыгивая внутрь. — Большое спасибо!  
  
      С негромким щелчком крышка захлопнулась, и в этот момент в дверь снова постучали.  
  
— Тина! Тут к вам полицейский, — донесся до них голос мисс Эспозито. — Он приказал мне найти ключи от вашей двери, если вы его не пустите.  
  
— Секунду, миссис Эспозито, — прокричала Тина, круглыми глазами смотря на сестру.  
  
— Куда? Куда? — спрашивала Куин, схватив чемодан и оглядываясь по сторонам.  
  
— На шкаф! Давай на шкаф, — прошептала Тина, нервно оглядываясь на дверь.  
  
— Порпетина Голдштейн, откройте, — услышали они мужской голос.  
  
— Минуточку! — взвизгнула она, а затем протараторила шепотом: — Что ты медлишь, Куин?! Палочка! Палочка!  
  
—  _Вингардиум Левиосса_ , — прошептала Куинни. Бордовый чемодан резко взлетел вверх и на всей скорости тяжело спикировал на шкаф.  
  
      Девушки глубоко вздохнули, натянули милые улыбки и поспешили открыть дверь. На пороге оказался известный им обоим мистер Абернати. Он был не менее усат, чем предыдущий посетитель, но впридачу был наряжен в форму магловского полицейского; из-за его спины выглядывала обеспокоенная мадам Эспозито, хозяйка дома, где сестры снимали квартиру.  
  
— Мисс Голдштейн…  
  
— Добрый день, мистер?..  
  
— Кхм… Грейвс.  
  
— Грейвс?!  
  
— Да, мистер кхм… Грейвс. Миссис Эспозито, ваша помощь больше не требуется, — твердо сказал мистер Абернати, оборачиваясь к суетящейся позади него женщине. — Могу я войти?..  
  
— Конечно, мистер Грейвс, — ласково пролепетала Куинни, по-ангельски улыбнувшись. — Входите, пожалуйста. Мы как раз садимся ужинать…  
  
      Тина с неспокойным сердцем затворила за ним дверь, прямо перед носом у любопытной домохозяйки, а затем наложила на неё маглооталкивающее заклинание.  
  
— Ужин — это замечательно, это прекрасно, — быстро проговорил Абернати, расплывшись в ответной улыбке, на секунду утонув в глазах Куинни, но затем спохватился: — Простите, но я не смогу… Я пришел по важному делу.  
  
— Что случилось, сэр? — осторожно спросила Тина. — Почему вы в форме полиции _немагов_?  
  
— Час назад мы получили экстренное донесение из Британского Министерства Магии. У них пропали какие-то экспериментальные разработки, — сказал Абернати, проходя к зеркалу и избавляясь от поддельных усов. — Они называют их «дракклы»… Мы точно не знаем, что это и насколько опасно. В похищении подозревается ваш знакомый — Ньют Скамандер. Мы были под прикрытием и должны были тихо задержать его по прибытии в порт Нью-Йорка, но, к несчастью, он смог успешно скрыться. Возможно, он решит обратиться за помощью к вам.  
  
— О, мы расстались не так уж хорошо, мистер Абернати, — пролепетала Куинни, состроив грустное личико. — Мистер Скамандер мог затаить обиду и навряд ли обратиться к нам.  
  
— Что ж, это печально, потому что расширяет круг поисков, — сказал Абернати, пройдясь по комнате и остановившись рядом со шкафом, наверху которого лежал чемодан. — Вы случайно не знаете, куда он мог бы пойти?  
  
— Разве что к _немагу_ , которому стерли память, — неуверенно протянула Тина, стараясь скрыть дрожь в голосе. — К мистеру Ковальски. Больше он никого не знает в Нью-Йорке, насколько мне известно.  
  
— У него ведь булочная недалеко отсюда? — девушки кивнули. — Отлично… Замечательно.  
  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я подключилась к его розыску, сэр?  
  
— Нет… Лучше тебе быть дома и ждать его появления. Если он заявится, ты знаешь, что нужно будет сделать, так ведь?  
  
— Немедленно задержать его?  
  
— Безусловно, — взвизгнул Абернати, одарив её презрительным взглядом. — Особую опасность представляет именно чемодан Скамандера, в котором он провозит разработки, — в этот момент Тина не удержалась и бросила испуганный взгляд на шкаф, но начальник был занят разглядыванием фигуры её сестры и вовсе не обратил на внимание на излишне проявленную нервозность. — Его ни в коем случае нельзя упустить. Все эти английские… дракклы могут представлять серьёзную угрозу магическому сообществу Америки. Нужно вернуть их туда, откуда они взялись, и как можно скорее.  
  
— Я поняла, сэр.  
  
— Может, все-таки останетесь на ужин, — улыбнулась Куинни, взяв начальника под руку. — У нас куриное рагу?..  
  
— О, нет, нет… Мне пора, — засуетился Абернати. — Как-нибудь в другой раз, обязательно, мисс Голдштейн. Я уверен курица будет также прекрасна, как и вы, — смущенно закончил он, а Куинни захихикала, отчего он покраснел и поспешил как можно быстрее удалиться.  
  
      После того, как дверь за ним захлопнулась, сестры с глубоким вздохом плюхнулись на диван. После секундного облегчения в Тине проснулась злость, которая требовала срочно найти и наказать причину её безумного беспокойства. Взмахнув палочкой, она отправила чемодан в грубый полет до пола перед диваном.  
  
      Резко его открыв, она прокричала внутрь:  
— Ньют Скамандер! Во что на этот раз ты нас втянул?!  
  
      Спустя полминуты из чемодана показался смущенный Ньют. Он вылез только наполовину, будто бы опасаясь того, что, покажись он полностью, путей отступления и вовсе не будет.  
  
— Тина, прости, пожалуйста, но я просто не мог поступить иначе. Они хотели убить их, просто стереть с лица земли, будто их и вовсе не было…  
  
— Кого? Дракклов?!  
  
— Ну, какие же это дракклы, — с улыбкой произнес Ньют. — Дракклята, разве что… Они оба очень крохотные…  
  
      Засунув руку во внутренний карман пиджака, он вытащил из него пару маленьких пушистых комочков, размером чуть больше взрослого хомячка, и положил их на ладони девушкам.  
  
— Мерлин, Ньют! Они же такие милашки! — воскликнула Куинни.  
  
      Тина взглянула в свои ладони. Большими желтыми глазами на неё испуганно смотрело странное, хоть и милое существо. Голова, тело и передние лапки были как у котенка книззла, задние лапы и сумка на животе — как у нюхлера, на спине росли маленькие кожистые крылышки, а заканчивалось тельце существа чешуйчатым хвостиком с пушком на конце.  
  
— Потомства у них не будет и больше они не вырастут, — грустно сказал Ньют. — Это уже взрослые особи, единственные, что остались, и они оба мальчики. Я просто не понимаю, почему их хотят уничтожить?  
  
— Создание и селекция магических существ запрещены и незаконны, — сразу же ответила Тина.  
  
      Тем временем, её дракклик освоился, понюхал руку и начал облизывать ладонь своим крохотным шершавым язычком, отчего ей сразу захотелось засмеяться.  
  
— Из всех правил должны быть исключения, — ответил Ньют, выбираясь наконец из чемодана и присаживаясь в кресло напротив.  
  
— Я согласна, но зачем кому-то вообще понадобилось их создавать?  
  
— Насколько мне известно, волшебник-экспериментатор просто хотел подзаработать, но что-то пошло не так. Его целью было создать надежного и умного хранителя. Драконы хоть и сильны, но слишком тяжело обучаемы, а вот умные книззлы — наоборот. Ну, а нюхлеры, как никто другой умеют хорошо хранить драгоценности.  
  
— А как они попали к тебе? — поглаживая ласково мурчащее существо, участливо спросила Тина.  
  
— Простите, — резко вскочив с дивана, сказала Куинни и сунула дракклика обратно в руки Ньюту, — я уверена, это потрясающая история, и я обязательно послушаю её, но в другой раз. Я опаздываю и не хочу расстраивать Якоба. Надеюсь, Тинни, ты без меня будешь вести себя вежливо и накормишь нашего гостя ужином? А потом, вы оставите драккликов тут и, возможно, присоединитесь к нам на выставке?  
  
— Да, это хорошая идея, — ответила Тина. — Если тебя поймают с чемоданом, но в нем не окажется дракклов, то они снимут все обвинения, если, конечно, нет свидетелей…  
  
— Их нет, никто не может точно знать, что они у меня, — сообщил Ньют, а потом с улыбкой добавил: — Но скажу честно, я бы на всякий случай предпочел быть сытым перед арестом.  
  
      Так они и поступили. Куинни, прихорошившись, быстро упорхнула на встречу, которая на самом деле была свиданием. А Тина решила не затягивать с ужином.  
  
      Пока она раскладывала по тарелкам куриное рагу, Ньют рассказывал о том, как ему удалось тайно вынести драккликов из Министерства. Для этого даже не пришлось нарушать правила: у палача, состоящего при комиссии по обезвреживанию опасных существ, просто не поднялась рука, когда он увидел милых маленьких дракклят. Он сам тайно вынес их из Министерства и передал другу Ньюта, который в свою очередь отдал их ему самому.  
  
— А в Нью-Йорк я приехал ради встречи со своим давним знакомым… — увлеченно говорил Ньют после того, как они расправились с ужином. — Заводчиком аппалузских пушишек. Нужно отправить ему сову. Он спрячет дракклов у себя на ферме…  
  
— Так он настоящий! — со смехом воскликнула Тина. — Я думала, ты его выдумал!  
  
— Настоящий, конечно!  
  
— Не верю…  
  
— Когда-нибудь я вас познакомлю!  
  
— Когда-нибудь? — грустно переспросила она, подняв на него глаза. — Я и в этот раз думала: ты уже не вернешься…  
  
— Но… но я же обещал… — тихо ответил он, а потом смущенно опустил глаза: — Да-да, я помню, я не забыл… Сейчас, подожди минуточку.  
  
      Распахнув крышку чемодана, он быстро скрылся в нем, а через минуту выпрыгнул обратно, держа в руках прямоугольный предмет, обернутый в подарочную упаковку.  
  
— Это тебе… — подойдя к Тине, он нерешительно протянул книгу.  
  
— Так ты все-таки написал её! — воскликнула она, бережно разворачивая подарок. — «Фантастические твари и места их обитания»…  
  
— Да… Честно сказать, я почти сдался на середине, — взъерошив волосы, пробормотал Ньют. — Писательство оказалось не простым делом…  
  
— Труднее, чем уход и изучение магических существ? — спросила Тина, делая шаг к нему.  
  
— Гораздо… Но я думал о тебе… о своих словах, тогда, на пристани, и это дало мне силы закончить… — он тоже сделал шаг ближе. — Я дописал её ради тебя. Я помню, что обещал и держу свои слова.  
  
— Спасибо, за книгу… — тихо прошептала Тина, взяв Ньюта за руки и глядя ему в глаза. — И за то, что выполняешь обещания…  
  
      Они потянулись друг к другу, но в этот момент раздался протяжный жалобный писк, а секунду спустя второй: голодные существа начали завывать дуэтом. Момент был безнадежно разрушен.  
  
— Вот ведь дракклы!  
  
Ньют и Тина рассмеялись.


End file.
